POM Questions!
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Ask them anything. Kowalski: except my new crush. Skipper: and denmark. Rico: an moe! Skipper: he said and my darkness secret! Me: thats a mystery... but i'm just going to upload this story. Everyone: no!
1. Chapter 1

SP: HEYYY GUYS!

Sk: What's SP mean?

Sp: Sweet Pripper.

K: Are you doing another Truth And Dare?!

Sp: NO! Its Questions this time!

*everyone stares eagerly*

Sp: Skipper I have a question for you... From my last story.

Skipper: Fire away.

Sp: *stares at Kowalski questionly*

K: I don't know whats up with that..

Sp: So why were you eating cake? I thought your new's year eve revolution was to eat less.

Sk: I CAN'T HELP IT!

Sp: well if you guys have any questions, just fire away.

K: ...

Sp: Julien will be here too. And blowhole plus Hans! and Marlene! and who ever you ask for a question for!

Sk: And my whole team? Plus Private and Rico?

Sp: And my OC's!

Skipper: UGHH!

Sp: review please!

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Sp: you can see my OC's on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

Sp: Thanks to Jet Engine, we can ask some questions! First off, Skipper do you love Marlene or Private.

Mar: Used to love me.

Sk: Hey I'm answering the question! The answer is...

K: *puts down his note-book*

Rico: *hops on Sweet Pripper's shoulder* hmm?

Pri: *leans forward but falls in Skipper's flippers* o/o

Sk: Wanna take a guess?

Sp: um... Private?

R: DING DING!

Sp: that's predictable... Anyway! Mort why do you love Julien's feet so freaking much?

Mor: Umm... Cause they are soft?

KJ: ITS KING JULIEN! And you can't be proving I have soft feet.

Pri: *taps Julien's foot* Its soft.

Kj: DARN IT!

Skipper: DON'T YELL!

KJ: NO ONE YELLS AT DA KING!

Sp: oh boy!

K: Who knew Skipper liked Private?

Sk: You really need to read more Pripper stories.

Pri: And get out more.

Sp: Really? Cause I think Skipper should pay me.

Sk: what? WHY?

Sp: cause I go through a lot of work to put these stories together!

Sk: This doesn't count as a story.

Everyone but Skipper: YES IT DOES!

Sp: That's it! YOU PEOPLE JUST REVIEW! please?

Everyone: WAIT WHAT?!

Pik: *Comes down and gives Sweet Pripper a paper*

Sp: oh wait! we have more! Kowalski! Who's your new crush?

K: Sorry but no.

Sp: actually... You can't deny this.

K: DARN IT! My new crush.. is.. is... is...!

Sp: OH MY GOSH SPIT IT OUT!

K: ... Rico.

R: YAY WALSKI! *hugs Kowalski*

K: This is not really needed Rico.. ^/-

Sp: Skipper, what does your team mean to you?

Sk: lets see... Rico is my annoying brother. Private.. um lets see.. um.. um... More like relationship love then brotherly love. And Kowalski's my little, cute old brother!

K: WHAT?!

Pri: o/O

Sp: ANDDDD... Marlene... who do you like.

Marlene: I guess I like Julien for some reason.

KJ: HA FLIGHTLESS HUMAN!

Sp: sorry but that doesn't really insult me... Since I don't have wings... Anyway REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sp: ok we're back..

Everyone: *groans*

Sp: Thanks Rynn Wolfe and Tabbeypie101 for the questions. Private are you good or are you secretly evil?

Pri: *beak drops open* Whaat?! Of course not!

Sp: ok ok calm down.

_Private calms down cause Skipper kissed him_.

Sp: next.. Kowalski do you love Rico or is he just a crush?

K: Of course I do!

R: Yay Walski! *nuzzles Kowalski's neck*

Sp: kkkk... Julien do you like anyone?

KJ: KING JULIEN!

Sp: WHATEVER!

KJ: DA otter.

Mar: *annoyed* This otter has a name!

Sp: NEXT! Skippy and blowy

Sk: MY NAME IS SKIPPER!

Bl: AND MY NAME IS BLOWHOLE IN FACT DR.-

Sp: YOUR NOT A DOCTOR! any way what happened between you two?

Sk: CLASSIFIED!

Sp: sorry but its a real question.

Bl: I'd be happy to say what happened.

Sp: thx blowy!

Bl: *glares* We used to be friends.. except when I got my eye burnt from the hoop of fire, HE LAUGHED AT ME!

Sk: Then he said we're not friends anymore, we're arch enemies.

Bl: That's what you get for laughing at me.

Sk: IT WAS FREAKING FUNNY!

Sp: lets move on... Rico how did you get your scar?

K: It was really my fault..

R: *looks horrified* Not your fault!

K: *starts sobbing uncontrollably*

_Sweet Pripper looks confused._

Sk: Kowalski left out a fish that he put chemicals in, Rico ate it, Kowalski had to do a surgery thing to get it out, while he was doing this he dropped one of his sharp tools, causing Rico to get his scar.

Pri: Don't forget the surgery caused Rico's speech ability to decrease

Sk: *glares* Why thank you.. *growls* Private.

Pri: *looks away guilty*

K: It's not his fault Skipper. *wipes away some tears*

R: *hugs Kowalski* not walski's fault.

Sp: *speechless*

Sk: um I guess we'll cancel this!

Sp: NO! Skipper Where would you take Private for a date?

Pri: *blushes wildly*

Sk: *smirks*

Sp: *sighs* Your going to do a special thing in the HQ aren't you?

Sk: maybe...

Sp: Sorry we couldn't get a good answer. And special thanks to BlueNinjahCat97.

Sk: that means...

Sp: *sing-song voice: REVIEWWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

Sp: *sighs* These questions are gonna be hard. Thanks anyway Jet Engine and Privaterookie24.

Sk: *rolls eyes*

Sp: Skipper, whatever happened to Manfredi and Johnson? The real story.

Sk: fine! We went on this big mission.. Of course Blowhole attacks us!

Bl: *mumbles*

Sp: was Private with you?

Sk: uh, no. Blowhole killed them.

R: My fault! *cries*

Sp: actually it sounds like Skipper's fault.

Sk: It was that guy's fault! *points at Blowhole*

Bl: What you expect me to do? we're enemy's!

Sk: *pokes Blowhole* I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU! I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!

Bl: STOP IT!

Sk: I'M NOT!

Sp: real mature boys. Kowalski, what happened between you and Doris?

K: She... *sighs*

R: $%$#$%%$$

Sp: UH... What?

Sk: He said, When Doris was breaking up with Kowalski, she said a lot of hurtful things.

Sp: What kind of things?

Sk: Can't say.

Sp: Name one.

Sk: I can't.

Sp: Ok, so you don't remember.

Sk: She said no one loved him.

Sp: I'd like to give that dolphin a piece of my mind!

Sk: Next question.

Sp: Rico, how did you and Miss Perky meet?

Sk: I'll answer this for Rico.

Sp: Might be better that way.

Sk: Rico saw her in a store and really begged for it.

K: I pointed out it would be for the best to keep Rico happy.

Pri: Then me and Skippah nodded in agreement.

Sp: woo-w.

Sk: What?

Sp: just a little surprised. Anyway, Private, what up with the Lunacorn obsession?

Pri: well... I was watching the telly then I came across the lunacorns.

K: And loved it forever and forever..

Sk: not for long.. *half smirks*

Sp: And finally.. private, skipper, kowalski & rico, how old are you?

Sk: I'm 30.

K: 18.

r: 16.

Pri: I'm 10.

Sp: Skipper your going to be a pervert.

Sk: not yet.

Sp: everyone.. Review please. Sorry I wasn't active yesterday... My PC was being a rip-off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sp: Ok, LETS DO THIS!

Sk: Where you been?

Sp: Some where. Anyway, Skipper... DO YOU LIKE CHESSE?

SK: NO!

Sp: YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!

Sk: ...

Sp:

Kowalski, whats your biggest dream invention?

K: I'd like to invent a T.V that doesn't show the lunacorns!

Pri: *starts crying*

_Skipper hugs Private._

Sp: Thats rude.

Sp: WE'll get back to you Private..Rico Where would you take Mrs Perky on a date?

R: I luv WAISKI!

Sp: ok where would you take him..

R: Lab.

K: *blushing wildly* RICO!

R: *grins*

Pri: Whats my question?

Sp: oh yea, How much do you love Skipper?

Pri: Big as Skippah's paranoia.

Sp: wow. Thats big. sorry this is short but thanks anyway, TheSkySpiritsTalentShow. REVIEW!

Everyone: NO! NO NO NO!

Sp: YES YES YES!


	6. Chapter 6

Sp: WE ARE BACKKK!

Everyone: *groans*

Sp: *rolls eyes* Blowhole,

If you could find a way to take over the world, but Skipper would have to be your boyfriend for it to work, would you do it?

Blowhole: NEVER!

Sk: THATS JUST SICK!

Sp: Stay calm Skipper.. Oh that reminds me... Me and Skipper have just read 'Thats A Order' so we have a question for him. would you give Kowalski the 'Special Treatment'?

Sk: EWW! GROSS!

Sp: I guess no. Anyway... Rico, If you had to go without Kowalski for a MONTH, but you would blow up anything you want in that period of time, would you do it?

R: Nah. I LOVE WALSKI! *kisses Kowalski*

_Kowalski blushes_

Sp: Thanks **Crazy-Pairing-Girl** for the questions. Oh one more question from gonzalo. Private, what is the worst punishment you have received from your leader?

Pri: *trembles at the memory* Can We answer this question with a story?

Sp: sure. So everyone expect a story soon! ANDDD...

Private and Sweet Pripper: REVIEWWW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sp: Some questions from LoverOfThings. The first question is for me! Why do I like Pripper so much? Cause I love the way Private reacts to Skipper's feelings.

Sk: ... Your very mature. You write about, what you fear.

Sp: Shut up!

Sk: ok ok...

Sp: Skipper, what's your fav attribute of Private?

Sk: His lovableness?

Sp: Is that your final answer?

Sk: YES!

Sp: Private, whats your fav attribute of Skipper?

Pri: um... um... His paranoid?

Sp: YOU GUYS SUCK!

Skipper and Private: !

Sp: Kowalski and Rico...

How'd you guys admit your feelings for each other?

K: Are you kidding me?

Sp: ...

K: It all started when I said I really loved Rico.

R: YAY Walski! *hugs Kowalski*

Sk: And then that happened.

Sp: I see. well...

Everyone: What?

Sp: REVIEW!

Sk: Traitor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sp: WE ARE BACK!

Sk: NOT AGAIN!

Sp: *rolls eyes* Julien-

Kj: KING JULIEN!

Sp: I really don't care! Julien why do you hate mort?

Kj: HE IS BEING THE ANNOYING!

Mor: *sniff*

Sp: *picks up mort* not nice!

Kj: eh!

Sp: anyway.. Marlene and Skipper..

What would you say if I told you that Ivy000 is a die-hard Skilene fan?

Mar: Thats just weird..

Sk: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Sp: Ivy000 get in the closest if you want to live! *looks worried*

_Ivy000 runs in closest and shuts it causing Skipper to slam into the closed-door._

Sk: DARN!

Sp: Kowalski, what if you were married in Ivy000's fanfic? With a kid named after a famous woman scientist, Rosalind Franklin?

K: 0_0

Sp: speechless I see. Skipper, You have a son named Corporal!

Sk: Excuse me?

Sp: *smirks* Rico, You have a daughter named Kendra with a backpack exactly like your mouth!

R: wut?!

Sp: Private, You have a daughter named Lili!

Pri: *falls backwards into Skipper's flippers*

Sp: Julien, What happened to your gecko, Stevie?

Kj: I am not knowing.

Pik: *Spits out gecko bones* Sorry King Julien!

KJ: *cries*

Snow: *strokes juliens back* (snow is short for snowball. and pik is short for pika)

Sp: poor sucker.. For all the penguins: What do you think about Kovate?

Sk: THATS STUPID! PRIVATE'S MINE!

Pri: honesty I don't like it.

K: 0_0

R: *growls*

Sp: What about Skico

Sk: Please, that is gross.

Sp: for once I agree. I read a Skico fanfic and got grossed out.

Pri: *hisses*

K: *hisses louder*

Sp: ok boys... that's enough.

Sp: Skipper and Private.. if you had a baby... what would you name It? Same question for Kowalski and Rico.

Sk: um... bolt?

Pri: *nods* uh-huh

K: Kico?

Sp: why?

K: classified.

R: yup!

Sp: Skipper and Private have you ever had... *looks both ways* SEX? Same question for Kowalski and Rico.

Pri: What...?

Sk: no-no no!

K: sorry but no.

R: not yet. *chuckles*

K: RICO! *blushes*

Sp: anyway review.. *yawns*


	9. Chapter 9

Sp: SORRY PEOPLE! I'm just so busy with school!  
Sk: Oh great...  
Sp: Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski.. Theres some rumors that you guys lied about the sex question. Did u?  
Sk: NO! Privates not ready yet!  
Pri: I think I would remember if we had sex.  
K: I'm not sure if i remember..  
R: DRUNK!  
K: WAIT WHAT?!  
Sp: HA! YOU GUYS DID HAVE SEX! *suddenly goes pale* And i just realized... THATS GROSS!  
Sk: SEX BEHIND MY BACK?! K: YOUR JUST JELOUS!  
Sp: CUT THE TALKING! Mort, did you know that you are the cutest lemur ever?  
Mor: Yes!  
Sp: And the 2nd cutest thing?  
Mor: no?  
Sp: Private, did you know you are cutest thing ever?  
Pri: *blushes* sometimes. Sk: Cute? HE'S ADORBLE!  
Sp: OK Skipper we get it. Marlene, are you going out with Antonio?  
Mar: No! Sp: I can't believe you like JULIEN!  
KJ: KING JULIEN!  
Mar: Well he didn't call me a moron! *glares at Skipper*  
Sp: And did you know that in a fanfic you have a roommate named Sarah and a little bro named Marco?  
Mar: nope.  
Sp: Skipper, Ivy000 says you will get locked in the closet if you don't kiss Private. Sk: Thats easy. *wraps his flippers around Private and kisses him*  
Private blushes Sp: Ok i get your point. Rico, how does your stomach work?  
R: Li tu. K: He said like a tube.  
Sp: Wow. Just like Pika's tail!  
Everyone stares at Sweet Pripper for a long time. Sp: What?  
Sk; Your strange.  
Sp: *rolls eyes* Kowalski do you like wolfs?  
K: HECK NO!  
Sp: Do you like ShenLee? K: DOUBLE HECK NO!  
Sp: YOU ARE SO RUDE! Any way... Julien...  
Kj: KING JULIEN!  
Sp: Are you dating Marlene? Kj: Of course!  
Mar: I'm ok with the dating as long someone loves me. Sp: Thats sweet. Private, what do you think of skilene?  
Pri: THE STUIDEST THING INVENTED!  
Sp: Well.. NTIL NEXT TIME REVIEWERS!  
Kj: PEACE OUT MY PEOPLES!  
Sp: SHUT UP JULIEN! YOU ARE NOT A KING!  
Kj: *pouts then bangs his hands on the ground*  
Sp: What kind of king throws a fit? Anyway.. FIRE THOSE QUESTIONS!


	10. Chapter 10

Sp: We're back?

Sk: Why are you surprised?

Sp: I just posted a chapter! But time for the questions!

Skipper, Private, did you guys know that, in a fanfic, you're portrayed as human brothers. And Hans is your achohol-adict father?

Sk: Excuse me?

Pri: ...

Sp: moving on! King Julien, what makes you so sure you're a real king?

Kj: My crown! It makes me feel kingly!

Sp: Yes of course. *whispers to Skipper: Like if!*

Sk: Your telling me!

K: Sweet Pripper are you and Skipper friends?

Sp: NO! WE ARE MORTAL **enemies** FIGHTING TO THE DEATH! Anyway, Skipper and Private.. when are you guys gonna have sex.

Sk: Soon!

Sp: That's not an answer!

Sk: maybe.. this week.

Sp: I guess that's fine. Skipper, have you loved someone before Private?

Sk: There's miss kita.

Sp: "miss?"

Sk: *glares*

Sp: Kowalski, did you know that Love Is Toxic Baby loves you?

K: Well.. I LOVE RICO!

Sp: And that you're the sexiest penguin ever?

K: Beg your pardon?

Sp: No wonder you had sex with Rico...

K: *looks away blushing* You and I both know that I was drunk!

Sp: Rico, what's the weirdest thing you have in your stomach?

R: *chokes out a photo book* TA DA!

K: *looks at the picture on the front page* Is that me... TAKING A SHOWER?!

Sp: *looks too* With um... Rico?

Sk: That was funny! Good thing I took a picture of that!

Sp: That explains the picture... Anyway, Private, what would you do if Skipper died?

Pri: CRY FOREVER!

Sk: Oh no you wouldn't!

Pri: YES I WOULD! *cries in Skipper's feathers*

Sp: Julien, do you love Marlene

Kj: of course I do! *leans toward Marlene*

Sk: DON'T KISS HERE!

Mar: THATS NOT FAIR! WE SAW YOU KISS PRIVATE!

Sp: Marlene, do you love Julien?

Mar: Well DUD!

_Then King Julien and Marlene kiss before Skipper could stop them._

Sp: Mort, can Love Is Toxic Baby hug you?

Mor: YES!

_Love Is Toxic Baby hugs mort really tight._

Sp: Awkward! Just return mort for the next chapter! Anyway.. Until next time my reviewers!

Sk: I HAD ENOUGH WITH THESE QUESTIONS!

Sp: Sorry but you can only leave when I'm dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Sp: We are back again!

Sk: WE JUST DID THIS!

Sp: ...

Kowalski and Rico, will you ever get married?

K: Sure. *blushes*

Sp: can Love Is Toxic Baby be in it?

R: *nods*

K: I guess so.

Sp: Skipper and Private, do you know that you're the most loved couple? In pripper history?

Sk: Um.. no?

Pri: seriously Skippah? Sweet Prippah never shuts up about Pripper!

Sk: Thats true.

Sp: BUT I LUV IT! anyway, Marlene and Julien, how did you confess your feelings for each other?

Mar: A kiss explained everything.

Sp: So.. Your saying Julien kissed you and that told you that you loved him and he loved you.

Kj: AND ITS KING JULIEN!

Mar: Yup. Wait.. How'd you know that?

Sp: I know everything! Penguins, what do all of you think of Evanescence?

_No answer from Private and Skipper._

Sp: *turns around* Private and Skipper Don't you try to do sex around me!

Sk: We didn't even start yet!

Sp: I don't care! Answer the question!

K: ok.. lets see... MY KIND OF MUSIC!

R: *sighs*

Sk: It ruins my reputation!

Pri: does.

Sk: DON'T YOU DARE TELL!

Pri: Why you must always threaten me? Anyway.. Skippah says I can't listen to it.

Sp: CRUSE THE COMMANDOS! Anyway, Has skipper had a kid with anyone?

K: Did you Skipper?

Sk: NO!

Sp: What a silly question! Private isn't a girl! Does skipper know that he has a daughter named Rookie that's private's age with a girl named Emily?

Sk: Excuse me? THATS A BIG FAT LIE!

Sp: Whatever! does Kowalski know he has a twin sister named Jenna?

K: I have... a sister?

Sp: **surprise**! Alice, are you a Broadway singer?

Ali: No but I wish I was instead of a zoo keeper.

Sp: I WANT YOUR JOB!

Sk: NOT MY WORST NIGHTMARE!

Sp: If get your job... you get to go to Broadway.

Ali: DEAL!

All penguins: NOOOO!

Sp: YESSS!

Joey, do you love anyone?

Jo: Yea mate! Her name is Star shadow!

Sp: Oh yea.. Cause she is very pushy and a very skilled fighter. Roger, will you be Ivy000's BF?

Rog: Oh sure!

Sp: That's just plain gross. Please review!

Sk: YOU DIE IF YOU REVIEW!

Sp: *gets out a chainsaw* EXCUSE ME! *chases Skipper*

Sk: NO! NO!


	12. Chapter 12

Sp: let's get started

rook: HI!

Sp: Oh hi rookie. Anyway... *points a finger at Skipper*

Skipper, what happened to Lola?

Sk: Chimps.

Sp: Oh yes the evil chimps.

Rook: I don't get it.

Sp: The chimps.. You know what? I can't even explain.

Rook: oh ok. Skipper, Are you straight, gay, or bi?

Sk: I'm gay.

Sp: HIP HURR-RA FOR PRIPPER! Anyway, Mort, are you in love with anyone? BESIDES THE FEET!

Mor: Um...

Ev: HI sweetie! *kisses mort* (Ev is eve the eevee.)

Rook: wait wait! Mort's GF is a Pokémon?

Sp: Yea, I don't get that.

Rook: Anyway, Maurice, why do you stick with Julien when he is so mean to you?

Maur: It's the only job I got.

Sp: SO TRUE! Skipper, why does Evanescence ruin your reputation?

Sk: Cause the music is creepy!

Rook: Why won't you let Private listen to them?

Sk: Its unapporitate! *pulls Private in a protective hug*

Private blushes.

Sp: Jet Engine ask your question to Kowalski.

Jet: Kowalski, I have a DVD that shows the band's behind-the-scenes antics. Wanna come over to my house and watch it with me?

K: SURE! *kisses Rico* I'll be back love!

Kowalski and Jet Engine leave.

Rook: Skipper&Private and Rico&Kowalski, how did you both meet? What were your first impressions from each other?

Sk: lets see.. when I first saw Private.. He was all alone in the cold. So I took him on my team. I thought he was kinda cute.

Rook: AWW..

Sp: I was saying 'AWW' until you said took him on my team.

Sk: *frowns*

Sp: ok Private.. YOUR UP!

Pri: Lets see... I was scared of Skippah at first.

Sk: I remember that. It was bad for my reputation.

R: BEAUTY!

Sp: Hold on Rico.. *calls Jet Engine on the phone: No! Kowalski needs to come back now! UH-huh... Thank you.* *hangs up*

K: *rushes in* So what was the question.

Sp: how did you both meet? What were your first impressions from each other?

K: Uh ok. I thought Rico was a manic. And we met in the HQ. Cause Skipper brought him in.

Sp: *nods*

R: BEAUTY!

K: YOU THOUGHT I WAS BEAUTIFUL?! *blushes wildly.

Sp: That's so rich! Julien, do you really hate Mort? If so, WHY?!

KJ: KING JULIEN!

Sp: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

KJ: I hate Mort cause he touches the royal feet!

Sp: typical.

Rook: I SO CALLED THAT! Anyway, Marlene, do you know Antonio? The male otter at Central Park? If so, what makes Julien better than Antonio?

Mar: yea. Cause Julien dances! :D

Sp: ...

Rook: ...

Sp: Kowalski, Will you ever create something that can make males get pregnant?

K: um... Sure?

Sp: I made this and lived! *sees Skipper with a chainsaw* AND SOMEONE HELP MEEE!

Rook: UM.. Review while I help Sweet Pripper!


	13. Chapter 13

Sp: 1,008 views? *faints*

Sk: UH oh! VERY BAD!

Sp: AW shut up!

Rook: How'd you wake up so fast?

Sp: That's a mystery... I'm usually a heavy sleeper. Anyway, Private, is your British accent real?

Pri: Of course!

Sp: A true answer from the heart!

Sk: okkk?

Rook: Skipper, why do you believe Private's accent is fake?

Sk: 'cause he chose a fake accent!

Pri: I did not Skippah!

Sp: Kowalski, if you had to choose between Rico and science, what would you choose?

K: Rico of course!

R: Yay Walski! *hugs Kowalski*

Rook: Rico, how much do you love Kowalski?

R: Bi a Stom.

Sk: He said 'big as all the stuff in my gut.'

Sp: THATS HUGE!

_Rico kisses Kowalski._

Sp: Ok stop, before I get grossed out. Kidding about the grossed out part. KING Julien, if Marlene asked you to stop being king, would you do it?

Kj: I'm sorry, but I can't!

Maur: D:

Rook: Private and Skipper, do. you. want. *dramatic pause* KIDS?

Pri: NO NO NO!

Sk: YES YES YES!

Sp: *shrug's* Skipper, don't you think that Private's a little young for you?

Sk: nah. Next question.

Sp: oh ok. Do you know the muffin man?

Sk: what?

Sp: the muffin man! On duly lane?

K: A true question from the heart!

Rook: ok... Jet engine's question..

Je: Skipper, have you ever read my Denmark fanfic?

Sk: nope.

Sp: Did the penguins ever have to go to school?

Sk: What?

K: yes.

Pri: Huh?

R: Wut?

Rook: Maurice and Marlene, you are ivy000's favs.

Mar: Cool!

Maur: *smiles*

Sp: Maurice, someday you will be king. :3

Maur: *chuckles* I hope so.

Rook: Kowalski, are you friends with Melman?

K: Wut? Who's that?

Sp: Typical. And we got dares here... Kowalski, create a machine that allows boys to become pregnant and get Skipper and yourself pregnant!

K: Ok be right back... *runs in his lab*

_Two hours later.._

k: Come here Skipper!

Sk: *takes a deep breath and goes in Kowalski's lab.*

_Two more hours later._

Sp: *giggles* Skipper.. Your FATTER!

Sk: GRRR!

Rook: Kowalski, start a food fight.

K: FOOD FIGHT! *throws a cupcake with red forsting at Private.*

Pri: MY FEATHERS!

Sk: *throws a pie at Kowalski*

Sp: *throws noodles at Rookie*

Rook: STOP THE FIGHT!

Everyone: AWWW! D:

Sp: Skipper, you have to say "I love Hoboken and Blowhole" 37 times.

Sk: *goes into another room*

Rook: While Skipper is busy... If the guys were straight, who would they date?

Pri: um.. Cupid?

K: Doris?

R: Miss perky?

Sp: I'm guessing Skipper would date kitia.

Rook: Well see you guys later!

Sp: And review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet Pripper: FINALLY I UPDATED!

Rookie: What took you so long?

Sweet Pripper: Speed painting. * shrugs* Anyway, Marlene, have you ever met Antonio?

Marlene: Nope. ):

King Julien: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BF!

Marlene: you are! I just wish I could hear that wonderful music of his!

Sweet Pripper: Oh brother!

Rookie: Maurice, did you secretly enjoy being King when you ate the Leechee nuts?

Maurice: Yes until a certain lemur ruined it!

Mort: YAY!

Sweet Pripper: ... Ok... Joey, how old are you?

Joey: I'm 50 mate!

Sweet Pripper: WHAT? YOUR SO OLD!

1 minute later.

Sweet Pripper: *has a bandage over eye* Note to myself.. Never say 'your so old' to Joey...

Skipper: ya think?

Sweet Pripper: SHUT UP SKIPPER!

Rookie: Hans, does Skipper have a sister?

Hans: Yes.. I think... er...

Skipper: NO I DON'T!

Star Shadow: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I AM YOUR SISTER!

Sweet Pripper: BUSTED!

Skipper: DANG!

Sweet Pripper: Blowhole, is your revenge against Skipper or the whole team?

Blowhole: eh, just Skipper.

Sweet Pripper: I'm adding that to my idea story list!

Skipper: You don't have one!

Sweet Pripper: That depends on what you think!

Kowalski: Quit with the lion king stuff!

Sweet Pripper: AT LEAST I'M NOT FAT!

Kowalski and Skipper: HEYYYYY!

Kowalski: JINX! You owe me a soda!

Skipper: NO I DON'T!

Rookie: *shakes head* Ok Ivy000 shoot your question.

Ivy000: Which PoM character likes me best?

Roger: OF COURSE I LIKE YOU!

Sweet Pripper: Private, would you choose Skipper or Lunacorns?

Private: Skippah of course!

Rookie: Then you need to burn up your lunacorn.

Private: *starts crying*

Sweet Pripper: After the show.

Private: *sniffs* K..

Skipper hugs Private.

Sweet Pripper: Jet engine your up!

Jet engine: Skipper and King Julien, did you guys know that you're my favorite characters?

King Julien: YES!

Skipper: Whatever nerd.

Sweet Pripper: WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?

Rookie: And we're over! Skipper shut off the camera.

Skipper: :D *punches the camera*

Everyone but Skipper: NUUUUUUUU!


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet Pripper: Oh man. I haven't seen you guys forever! Let's get to the questions! Kowalski, Did you ever show the team about ur adventures in "Time Out"?

Kowalski: Not really no.

Other penguins: ?

Rookie: Well you should! Anyway, Kowalski, if you love Rico, does that mean that you never really loved Doris?

Kowalski: HELL NO!

Sweet Pripper: The first chapter that has swearing -.- Skipper what happened in Denmark?

Skipper: Watch Skipper makes perfect and you'll get it.

Sweet Pripper: HECK NO! Sandwiches make no sense.

Rookie: O.o Ok… Private, if you could only live with Rico, Kowalski, or Skipper, and you could only ever see that Penguin, who would you choose?

Private: *blushes* Skippah of course.

Sweet Pripper: You just gave me an idea for a story!

Everyone: No!

Sweet Pripper: Shut it ya hippies!

Skipper: *gets out blade*

Sweet Pripper: NUUU! I DIDN'T MAKE 100 STORIES YET! DAMN! Not enough questions! See ya! *runs away from Skipper* AHHHH!


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Pripper: HEY GUYS! :D

Everyone: ...

Sweet Pripper: *snarls* I SAID HEY GUYS!

Everyone: *nervously* He-hey SP!

Sweet Pripper: Skipper, what's your full name?

Skipper: Full name?

Sweet Pripper: Your name is really Skipper? Poor guy...

Rookie: Ok... Private, how did you meet Skipper?

Private: Found me. Raised me. Got older. Got crushed on.

Sweet Pripper: True story...Anyway, Kowalski, how did you meet Rico?

Kowalski: Skipper brought him into the HQ.

Rookie: ENOUGH WITH THESE SAPPY ANSWERS! Rico, were you born able to talk, or have you always been this way? Blink twice for the first, once for the second.

Rico: *blinks twice*

Sweet Pripper: I KNEW IT! Anyway, Skipper, did you know that Manfredi and Johnson are alive?

Skipper: They are?

Rookie: *sighs* Private do you love Skipper as a friend or a lover?

Private: A lover, obviously.

Sweet Pripper: Rico would you die for Kowalski?

Rico: Uh-huh!

Kowalski: *blush*

Rookie: Sweet Pripper, why do you love Pripper?

Sweet Pripper: It's adorable! I find it very cute! Skipper if you had to be locked in a room forever with either Kowalski or Rico, who would you choose.

Skipper: Rico, cause he wouldn't talk that much!

Sweet Pripper: Review!


End file.
